


Cream

by 999blackflowers



Series: Xanthe Layton Breast Expansion Fics [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Breast Expansion, Lactation Kink, Luke is an adult, Nursing Kink, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Woman Hershel Layton, fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Xanthe Layton is trying to knit when something extraordinary and very welcome happens.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Series: Xanthe Layton Breast Expansion Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> a/n from 999blackflowers: Thank you to wellhereweare for coming up with "Hershel but a trans lady" and giving her such a wonderful terrible name. A sequel fic by him is coming soon!
> 
> TRIGGER INFORMATION:  
> Hershel here is a trans woman who's chosen the name Xanthe for herself and has taken up some old lady things going into retirement. I wanted to experiment with Hershel as a trans woman because I feel his masculinity is an extremely constructed facade of manhood of sorts and taking that to the conclusion of "Trans Lady Professor Layton" just warms my heart. She mentions at some point she does not pass very well. Male anatomical words are used for her suck as "cock" and "dick" but are not referred to as or considered "male parts". 
> 
> Luke is with her here and he is an adult. This fic is tagged as Other rather than M/F because this Luke is nonbinary rather than a cis man. If he were a cis man here it would be tagged M/F, but he is not, thus.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Breast Growth  
> Mild Discussion on Gender  
> Early Transition Trans Woman

Xanthe was in the midst of knitting on the couch when it happened. She had taken up knitting in midst of her transition - socks and blankets were great fun to create and quite relaxing. It wasn’t therapy, something she was still refusing to get, but creating something warm and colourful in her spare time was just so much fun.

Knitting was perhaps something for women even older than she was, but it was something she could craft without leaving much of a mess such as when she’d done pottery classes for students in the past. Today she was making a sock from some multicoloured wool yarn. It wouldn’t be too comfortable to wear, too itchy, but it was a good start to move towards more expensive materials. Weaving together autumn gold and browns and dulled oranges with two needles to  _ create  _ things was fascinating to the old professor.

But she frowned when she felt a sudden soreness in her breasts. Her breasts were tiny so far - she’d only just started some sort of hormone treatment from pills she found in a grey market and taken some additional pill in the mix by accident early today. That  _ had  _ left her anxious.

Xanthe’s flat chest suddenly swelled out underneath her autumn coloured jumper, soft peaks forming. Her nipples seemed erect.

“Oh, my.” She could only muster, but gasped as they suddenly surged again, bigger this time. Setting her knitting kit down, Xanthe placed her hands on top of her breasts which rested at around a b-cup. Unexpectedly, they swelled again underneath her hands, doubling to size to about d-cups. She couldn’t find anything coherent or descriptive, but regardless some words slipped from her lips. “My goodness.”

Xanthe sat there as they stopped growing in bursts and rather began to continuously swell, her training bra she was wearing growing increasingly tight. She felt a pleasurable shudder run through her as her breasts became heavier and puffed out further and further. Certainly not how she expected to spend her night.

Her thoughts raced as she wondered just where it was going to stop, cupping her expanding breasts in her palms and feeling them grow out bigger and bigger. This felt like a bit of a miracle, she thought. 

Xanthe’s sweater slid up off her belly and up onto her breasts until they were just too large, the soft wool being pushed up slowly. The bra she was wearing, barely flat fabric and strings strained by her sudden growth, snapped at the straps as she gasped. They dropped, now unconstrained by any fabric and swelled out.

Xanthe inhaled sharply as her breasts all of a sudden grew even larger yet again. They were larger than watermelons by that point, yet they wouldn’t stop. Maybe this was something to be concerned with, maybe not. They remained round and miraculously perky despite her age. 

They quickly reached the size of large exercise balls as they reached her lap, suddenly forcing her into an awkward position of leaning back into the couch.

The growth came to a stop, simply leaving her with her suddenly enormous breasts without much explanation. Xanthe staggered to her feet and found just how heavy they were as she stood, the added weight making her stumble forwards. Her hands were quite large but even on her breasts they were suddenly tiny as she struggled to lift them.

Xanthe hurried to the bathroom if a bit slowed by her newfound size to push the door open to view herself in the mirror, her breasts indeed enormous and large enough to cover her stomach - perfectly round with milk beading at her nipples. 

“Why, my goodness.” Xanthe could only muster as she admired herself in the mirror. She struggled, but managed to reach around to her areolas and nipples, but merely touching her nipples drew a stream of milk that dribbled down her breasts and drawing a desperate moan from her throat. She was sore, but tweaking her nipples suddenly felt even better than ever before. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad thing.

\--

When Luke got home, the first thing he did was hang his and set it on the coat rack to freeze in shock as he spotted Xanthe on the sofa. She was knitting a sock it appeared, but it was draped over her suddenly  _ enormous  _ breasts. They rested on her lap, perfectly round and perky as she knit. 

“Did something happen?” Luke almost choked and raised his heart-frame sunglasses. Xanthe turned her head. 

“Ah, well, a miracle, it seems.” Xanthe put a hand on her breasts and smiled faintly, her work draped over them. “They're quite full too, it would seem.”

“Do you need help with them, or something?” Luke quietly put his purse up on the hanger and hurried to her side, remaining baffled.

“Help? With what?”

“You’re right, it just seems a bit distressing to suddenly have that happen to you- and for them to be full of something…”

Xanthe’s smile did fade slightly as she put her hands underneath her breasts. “They’re… full of milk, and still growing slowly, it seems.”

“You’re not the kind of person to go topless - or shirtless, even inside…”

“Well, as it turns out none of my shirts fit anymore. Do you mind it?”

“No, no, not at all.” Luke clarified, patting her shoulder. “Well-”

“They’re actually quite sore.” Xanthe confessed suddenly. “They’re quite…”

“Do you need help?”

“Yes, yes please.” 

\--

Xanthe whined, bent over a bowl with both of her breasts being grasped tight by Luke as he tried to find a way to gently squeeze her to hopefully push some of the milk out. 

“D-- do you think-” Xanthe moaned as Luke managed to find a good position to hold her breasts and milk them at the same time. “Is this ladylike?”

“What  _ is  _ ladylike?” Luke mused as he noticed how quickly the bowl was filling. “Does it matter?”

“Well, I’d like to be better perceived as a woman more often…” Xanthe rambled until she gasped as Luke squeezed hard, getting a stream of warm milk from her nipples down into the bowl, but dripping down her breasts and onto Luke’s hands.

Luke rested his head on her shoulder as he squeezed, listening to her pant and breathe heavily. Her chest was heaving as she was milked.

“I’m sure you’ll get there.” He murmured as the woman moaned desperately. Luke noticed Xanthe was rubbing her crotch against the counter and had a feeling she was hard.

Xanthe whined desperately as Luke squeezed another stream of milk from her breasts - how much could there possibly be in there? She reached into her sweatpants and took her cock in her fist to try and get herself off. Her breathing became even faster and heavier.

“Oops.” Luke paused squeezing the poor woman’s breasts as he saw the bowl overflowing with Xanthe’s still warm milk. “We might need another bowl.”

“Do we have to do this into a bowl?” Xanthe spoke breathlessly. “You could- you could drink.”

“Drink from the bowl?”

“No, directly.” The woman shuddered. “If, if you would like to.”

Luke’s hands loosened on her breasts as she turned around to present them to him. The confidence faded from her face as she looked away and attempted to fold her arms over them only to realize she couldn’t because they were just too big.

Luke leaned forward to take one breast in his hands to latch onto the nipple and begin drinking. Xanthe pinched and massaged her other breast with one hand while slowly sliding her hand up and down her cock as he drank. 

Her milk was incredibly sweet and warm. Luke had disliked warm milk in the past but from Xanthe’s breasts it just seemed to be the greatest and creamiest thing to have ever touched his tongue.

Luke pulled away for a second to gasp for air, wiping his mouth and staring up into Xanthe’s dazed eyes. He quickly latched right back onto her breast to drink more, mesmerized by how  _ good  _ it tasted. 

Xanthe let her head lean back as she fisted her cock faster and faster, until her breathing became just a bit faster, and without warning she came on the poor man’s face.

Luke was unfettered, but pulled off her nipple to wipe some of the semen off his face with a finger and stuck it into his mouth to taste. 

“ _ That’s  _ good too.” Luke commented as he leaned in to suckle more.

“You’ve always liked how I taste…” Xanthe murmured gently, stroking the man’s hair as he drank slowly, his eyes lulling shut.


End file.
